SCARY, SCARY, SCARY
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: From stubborn shoelaces, needles, and many of the world's oddest things. Here comes a story that will surely make you scream! Now Complete!
1. A Slice of Human Blood Pie

Here we go. I've never once completed a full story because either it was beginning to become a cliché or it just got boring, but I intend to keep following with this because I'm sure there will be some readers who'd love to kill me if I randomly abandoned a good story XD I'll try my best. It would help immensely to have encouragement. I'd definitely appreciate that greatly and also suggestions for future chapters and, of course, ideas to make my writing ten times better.

Warning: This is a random story. Some paragraphs will be completely different from the others. That's just how I roll sometimes 3

I claim…absolutely nothing. I wish I did. I'd make Sebastian and Ciel do naughty things.

Please enjoy the story, everyone! And remember, ideas = sooner of future chapters!! J

----

The sweet, chocolate icing melted on my tongue like any hot icing should. I never knew hot icing was this delicious. Sebastian had said that with the sudden cold front, hot icing over a warm layer of soft cake would do the trick with any sort of depression and fatigue. The only problem with the pastry was that it was small. So, Sebastian had to make three of these to just fill up a small white platter. I have to admit, I really wish he'd made more. The chocolate icing was rich and dark while the cake was light and filling with various sorts of sweet spices. The Earl Grey tea he'd prepared for me had a touch of cinnamon with a small pinch of milk and that too, melted on my tongue.

"Sebastian, I want you to teach me how to play the Devil's Trill." I say, my voice demanding rather than suggesting. My butler sighs yet again, adjusting the glasses so they fit comfortably on the bridge of his nose, "Again, young master. That is the second time you've interrupted the lesson. How else are we supposed to make sure you're properly educated if you keep interrupting?" I close the book, thus having my butler witness my sudden lack of interest in the history of sacrifices given to God to assuage the all-mighty. What was the point in reading such nonsense when I didn't believe in this all-mighty? I glare at Sebastian as he taps the desk filled with books. He sighs and takes the glasses off, "Yes, my lord."

"Keep your wrist straight, young master. Here, like this," my butler encircles me with his own long arms. One plastered on the hand grasping the bow while the other holds my wrist as delicately as possible. He begins to move the arm that's holding the bow for me, my fingers playing the right notes, while the music fills the large room with the mocking laugh of the devil.

"Why do you love playing the Devil's Trill so much, young master?"

"...Maybe it's because the music sends electric jolts of pain through me. Telling myself that I'm still alive and ticking."

Like many nights, I wake sweating, screaming, sobbing, and tightly holding myself as much as I can, rocking back and forth. Larger arms suddenly wrap around my shaking frame, tightly caressing me, warm lips pressing against my wet cheeks. I don't know why, but I cry harder and tightly hold onto my butler's shirt, wanting desperately to rip the fabric off so I can smell the scent of his white shirt. His arms tighten around me as I tremble against him and that night, I found myself sleeping beside him so that the nightmares wouldn't come back. For once, I really needed to sleep that night.

How ironic it is to sleep with a demon that chases away my nightmares when a demon is the one causing those dreadful images.

For once, I want to try and tie my own shoes, but I'm embarrassed to say that I can't perform even the simplest as tying a shoelace. You try to hold back a chuckle at my desperate attempts, but you watch me, nonetheless, debating whether or not you should just get down on one knee and tie my shoes. After perhaps the 100th time trying, I give up and fall on my bed, giving you the permission to please tie the stubborn laces. You finally let out that chuckle and tie my shoes. What's the point in even trying, I think to myself. "I find it to be quite amusing to see you get so frustrated over a shoelace when you look so calm when having a pile of documents set in front of you, my lord." You chuckle again and I simple tell you to get out or at least find the decency to just tie my shoes in silence. You bow diligently and I rise to my feet, staring down at you.


	2. Needle Appetite

Chapter 2: Needle Appetite

I STRONGLY caveat anyone to please not try this AT ANY TIME OR AT ANY PLACE (Professionally done is fine) JUST DON'T TRY THIS ON YOUR OWN!! It is very dangerous!

Another warning: If you have a weak stomach, then it's up to you if you want to read this.

PLEASE ENJOY =D

----

Lately, needles have begun to fascinate me. They also seem to stalk me. Everywhere I turn, there's always a needle in eye view. Putting them in my mouth and playing with the sharp edge along my teeth always keeps me occupied. Sebastian had begun to notice this and immediately lectured to me about how dangerous it was to put a needle inside my mouth. I didn't listen to a word he said. I think he notices how I lack the interest to listen. I don't think I should have to since he's just a servant of mine, "Which rank is more powerful, master or slave? I win, Sebastian. Leave me alone and make me a delicious black cherry pie." I say the needle still inside my mouth, my tongue pressing against the sharp point. It didn't hurt.

At some point, the needle inside my mouth became addictive. No matter who came into my study, they always saw the needle resting on my bottom lip. Some thought of this as a scary obsession and others thought it was just a childish attempt to gain attention. Then, there were those few that thought it was 'cool,' those comments coming from those weird teenagers who began to follow my example. What great fun! Although the needle did scare people, I always think to myself, "Stop complaining at me and try to get those that are addicted to cigarettes to stop."

Although I thought it would be interesting, Sebastian practically laughed hysterically at me, to show his 'fit of rage' in a 'polite manner.' I don't think laughing insanely is polite. That night was the first I was a few feet away from the needle. For once, I didn't have the needle in my mouth. I slept without it. I felt weird that whole night.

Curiosity immediately overwhelmed me as I held the needle inside my hand. During the last weeks of having this needle inside my possession, I've pricked the insides of my palm countless times. Sometimes to the point where my whole palm was covered with little pricks of red dots that would trail and combine with another trail of red. Immediately discovering what I had done, Sebastian bandaged the hand and told me that if I ever did such a thing again, he'd make sure that I was watched. Whether it is him or a doctor. However, this just terrified me. I've seen countless people do it and it seemed to be so easy. Easy enough for me to do it, too. I had made sure that Sebastian and other servants were nowhere in sight and, in the safety of my locked bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and sat on the edge of the sink, making sure I wouldn't fall. Taking the needle out of my mouth, I examined the long sharp tip, pricking my index finger to make sure it'd go through easily. Upon seeing a small drop of blood, I smiled to myself and once again, looked at myself in the mirror. The needle, now inside my opened mouth, right above my extended tongue, looked ever the more inviting. Without a heartbeat, I shoved the needle inside my tongue, feeling a small and long tinge of pain. Little droplets of blood dripped from the bottom of my tongue as I smiled, glad that I now got rid of the urge. Then, the reflection of myself began to get blurry and I started to sweat. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, but for some reason, I couldn't move a single muscle in my body. Feeling faint and light headed came next and the next thing I knew, I fell from the edge of the sink and hit the bathroom floor. My sight went completely black.

"…Master…!"

"…-Master!"

"Young master!"

My eyes shot open as I jolted to sit up. I was so glad to actually see color. For once, I was thankful for my mismatched eyes. I could hear Sebastian sigh a sigh of relief as he wiped my damp forehead with a cool washcloth, "You are lucky you're not dead right now, young master."

"Oh, come on, what can a little needle do?"

"A lot. Especially if it isn't clean. If you struck the lingual artery, your tongue could have swollen and blocked air from getting into your lungs. Young master, you have to be careful! I can't stress that enough."

"…"

"I'm just glad I got to you in time."

"Are you going to have a doctor watch me now?"

"No, I think that little 'experience' will teach you to stay away from sharp objects."

"Hm…"

"However, when you want so desperately to get a tongue piercing, let's leave the professionals to that." Sebastian concluded as he smiled. I laughed. I would never put another needle in my mouth ever again.


	3. Sick, Sick, Sick

Chapter 3: Sick, Sick, Sick

It's about time I started writing with another member of the Kuro gang. All of my stories just have Sebastian and Ciel. It's time I wrote with Ciel's fiancé. BWHAHAHAHAHAA! Personally, I like Elizabeth. Although she's amazingly annoying, she still tries her very best to keep Ciel smiling, even if her attempts make a situation worse. It's trying that counts.

This sudden idea came to me when I was half asleep and listening to Worlds Collide by Apocalyptica (If you haven't heard it before, go listen to it)

This chapter will be a bit bloody. Um…if you have a weak stomach, then it's up to you if you want to read this. I promise nothing was harmed while writing this, just harmless fun on Ciel's part. Anyway, please enjoy!

**----**

The crimson feel of that silky liquid enveloped my arms and hands like a coat. Sometimes, drastic measures lead to drastic solutions. The only thing I could really concentrate on was hearing those childish screams from Elizabeth.

**----**

"Young master, do you want to explain to me how this happened?" Sebastian asked me as he wiped the fresh blood off my arms and hands. My concentration was limited, my mind replaying the days' events as I tried to keep myself from screaming or laughing. Whatever I was feeling, it was between hilarity to remorse. Those screams were still ringing in my ears, that high-pitched voice. The shrieking and, "How could you do something like that?" I didn't think I had scared Elizabeth that much. However, I kept forgetting who she was and how she felt about certain things. I needed to be more careful, but quite frankly, I didn't really think it was that big of a deal.

"She wanted me to go outside with her. She said that getting some fresh air would help me with the stressful atmosphere in the study. I didn't really want to, but she insisted that I should, so I did. That's what happened."

"Young master, that can't be it. Lady Elizabeth was crying and screaming when the both of you came back inside. Surely a little walk outside hadn't caused that kind of behavior."

"Oh, Sebastian! She cries all the time!"

"For good reason, young master. However, I don't recall witnessing the Lady ever, this upset. Is there something you do not wish to tell me about the situation? Do you not want to tell me why your arms and hands were soaked in blood?"

I became quiet and replayed the scene over and over in my head. I didn't think I would have to explain myself or explain why Elizabeth began to cry so hard. I didn't know what I did was that cruel when I only did it because I thought it would be a good laugh.

"I don't know…I guess it was from what I did that freaked her out," I said with a tired voice, not really at all interested in even retelling the events, "And what was that, young master?" I heard Sebastian ask. I don't know what it was at that moment, but I felt violated of my privacy. There were just some things I really didn't want to discuss. Especially to him because I can only imagine some of the cruel things he's done in his lifetime. I knew, though, that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't explain anything.

"I killed something in front of her."

"You killed something," Sebastian repeated my words, almost making them sound like it was nothing, "Ah, I see. With what?"

"Does the weapon really matter? It was in front of her! Maybe that's just what spooked her!"

"Well, the weapon can really cause a fright or a 'spook' as you so call it. I think the weapon has a great significance. Weapons, after all, young master, can really harm another."

I sighed and adjusted myself on the bathroom sink as Sebastian cleaned my arms and hands with soap, scrubbing multiple times. "It was a pocket knife. I didn't think it was a big deal. I just grabbed the animal and stabbed it numerous times. I didn't mean to frighten her or anything."

"Ah, that explains the Lady's questioning. An animal that is helpless under a fierce predator is usually a dreadful sight to witness. Especially when the predator is someone or something you wouldn't expect to do that. Maybe that's how she felt, young master. You do, after all, have the care of animals. Seeing you gut an animal must have been quite the shock for her. Will you tell me why you did this?"

"I don't know! I just…I just wanted to, I guess. I didn't think it was a big deal! I mean, I've seen plenty of animals get slaughtered by men and even women. I thought Lizzy was used to it, too. Since she's always out in town and that's where the slaughter houses are. I didn't mean to scare her."

I could hear Sebastian chuckle under his breath. He thought this was hilarious while he kept questioning me, acting like he really wanted to hear it all, "Young master, it doesn't matter whether she's used to animal slaughter or not. By her reaction, I know she's not used to something that cruel. Even though you humans do kill animals and eat the meat to stay alive. I can only imagine how terrified she must have been to actually see an animal being killed."

"Are you saying I'm a bad person or something? For killing an animal."

"No, young master. I'm telling you how Lady Elizabeth must have felt and still feels about the subject of animal slaughter. Young master, although you don't see the point, you need to understand other's feelings for certain things, especially when it comes to Lady Elizabeth. She is your fiancé, after all."

"Since when should you care about other's feelings. You're a demon! Don't lecture me on how I should live my life."

"I'm not trying to, young master. I'm only telling you that sometimes there's a limit to 'what you find not worth the time to bat an eye.' Besides, I have to tell you these things. I am your guardian and to some extent, I must look after you."

"…Whatever, I bore with this discussion. You know now, that's enough for you. I really just want to get back to work."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Oh, Sebastian?" I asked when Sebastian started to head for the door, "Yes, young master?"

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

I saw Sebastian smirk at me and he bowed, diligently, "A choice of either beef or…rabbit."

----

Yes, I just realized I hadn't written a lot with Elizabeth. I was kind of nervous ^^; Please be patient with me.

Anyway, I really hoped you liked this chapter.

I also would like to make this clear that I love animals and hate the fact that we, as humans, kill them. That's why I wanted to write this. Writing about things you hate really helps you writing develop.


	4. The Choking Game

Chapter 4: The Choking Game

----

Hello, hello! So sorry for the late update ^^ School is really persistent. So are my friends. Anyway, here's chapter 4!

This idea came to when I was browsing through Youtube (mostly, trying to get inspiration for the 4th chapter) and I came across this video where a kid died from playing a game called the "Choking Game." It's where you have someone choke you to point where you pass out from lack of oxygen to the brain. This game only exists so you can get a high feeling without the drugs. It's ridiculous, but there are people that do this.

Warning: **DO NOT TRY THIS! THIS IS VERY DANGEROUS!!!!** (Notice that it's bold XD Yes, this is very dangerous. So please, follow my advice. Don't so this).

----

"Young master, do you mind explaining to me where those rings around your neck came from?" Sebastian asked me, the glint in his eyes shining like rubies. I must have forgotten to put on that white powder of Maylene's on after I did that game. Tugging the collar on my shirt, Sebastian unbuttoned one of the white buttons on my shirt to pull the fabric away, only to expose my neck completely. Various black marks were there. How stupid I am to forget, "Young master, explain these marks to me right now." He said, the tone in his voice getting a bit infuriated.

"I was playing a game, that's all." I said, I myself not interested in hearing Sebastian lecture me because that's all I ever heard and I wasn't in the mood to hear it tonight. I wanted to play the game again. I felt so much better every time I regained consciousness from the black out.

"A game? Young master, what kind of game are you playing?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business, young master. Please don't make me repeat myself that I must take care of you while the contract is still in play."

"Oh, you just repeated yourself," I said, smirking. Sebastian must have been fed up because just like that, he left.

I felt bad from the lack of his presence, "I'm sorry, Sebastian…" I whispered to myself and climbed into my bed. The first night I slept without him tucking me in.

----

There was no point in even hiding the marks anymore. Sebastian knew and so, if he knew, then everyone else can know, too.

---- ~A Bit into the Past~

Stress and annoyance is what made me start playing the game in the first place. The guests I received were all annoying to listen to and all the paperwork I got was stressful. I needed to take off the weight on my shoulders somehow. My pride wouldn't allow me to get help from Sebastian. Neither did I want my fiancé here, jumping and laughing like a fool. I didn't want to deal with that. I'm not even sure why I started doing this. All I knew was that from the last visit at the Undertaker's, he had mentioned to me how some kids sometimes play this game to get a high feeling without the need for drugs, but it only lasted for at least 30 seconds. I asked him if he ever tried it and he snickered, not answering. Instead, he told me it would be wise to never try it. He told me it was extremely risky. I don't think he ever listens when I say what I do as a job is always dangerous. What could a little 'pass out' game possibly do?

Being at home was always peaceful, but this time, it was just ridiculous. Not only did we have a guest without being informed, we didn't know he was a perverted old man! The whole time he was at my mansion, he kept being persistent that he and I go somewhere to talk 'privately.' No, I don't think so! The whole time, he was trying to grope me or trying to stroke my back. Thank god Sebastian was there to come between him and his hyperactive hands. Not once, not twice, but perhaps five times I had politely asked him to keep his hands to himself. Apparently, asking politely wasn't enough. For the fifth time, I snapped and demanded Sebastian to please show this pervert to the door. I didn't wish to have him anywhere near me at this time or any other time in his life! My god, how angry I was. I had had enough!

Leaving Sebastian to tend to the old man, I stomped to my room and immediately slammed the door shut, locking it to make sure that of that man somehow got loose from his leash, he wouldn't be able to come in. Going into my bathroom, the same room where I had shoved that needle in my tongue, I closed the door and locked it as well. Once again, keeping myself protected until that bastard was good and gone from the Phantomhive grounds. Usually, being in my bathroom, I can find all sorts of things to do, but mostly I just stare my eyes in my reflection, finding the mismatching colors very beautiful and repulsive. I love the color of my eyes. However, staring at myself in the mirror wasn't really keeping me occupied today and I couldn't really think of anything else to do. There were books I could read, but to my dismay, they all had been read and I wasn't in the mood to read the same books over again.

Then…I got an idea. Standing up from the edge of the tube, I straightened myself and took about 5 deep, deep breaths. Counting in my head, I wrapped my both of my thumbs around the front of my throat and my four fingers wrapped around the back of my neck. On the last count, I applied pressure on my neck, feeling a tight tinge of pain inside my throat. More pressure, more pain, my eyes wide and frightened. More pressure, the worse the pain got. More, more, more, and then, black. My arms and legs went completely limp and hung loose as I collapsed against the tube, the limbs moving by themselves, trying hard to get a signal from my brain.

After perhaps 10 or 30 seconds, I can't remember, I lifted my head, slowly, feeling such a heavy weight, but I felt…so good. Oh, how I loved to see the colors of my bathroom walls, the colors of everything I saw was so bright and welcoming. However, it was over within a few seconds and I felt my arms and legs finally come back to my control. I was thankful for that. Nothing scared me more than having absolutely nothing of my body be in my control. Standing up, my legs still quivering, I walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it, letting my body collapse again, only this time, in Sebastian's arms.

----~Back to Civilization~

"Sebastian…" I whispered, opening the door to his room, the room he never used unless he had absolutely nothing to do. Opening the door wide enough for just myself, I let myself in and saw Sebastian lying on the bed in the corner. The bed he never needed for he didn't sleep, but had to make the room seem more comfortable.

"Hm? What is it, young master?" He asked me.

"I need to talk to you…about the marks on my neck."

Sebastian then sat up and patted the end of his bed, motioning to me that I could sit there. I did just that, grabbing the pillow and placing it on my lap, my head low and staring down at the white fabric. _"Too bright…"_

"Well?"

My attention was then set on Sebastian's face. Never had I noticed until now how handsome he really was. I was really inconsiderate of my surroundings, "…I won't play it again…" was all I said and my attention went back to the pillow.

"Young master, what was the game, anyway? I'm relieved to hear that you won't be playing it again, but please explain to me where the sudden phase to play this came from."

"I heard Undertaker talking about it last time we were at his shop. He told me that it was a game kids play nowadays, but he told me that it was very dangerous and that I shouldn't put myself in that kind of situation. "

"Ah, well, perhaps you should listen to what the Undertaker says. Although, he's strange, I can agree to his reasons. If it's dangerous, then putting yourself at risk wouldn't be worth it. Did he tell why these kids are doing it?"

"…To get high without the requirement of drugs."

"That explains a lot, then. Goodness, humans are certainly strange. I find it very amusing." Sebastian snickered to himself.

"Hm…"

"Anyway, please inform me about the marks, please."

"…It's called the "Choking Game." I think you can figure out the rest by yourself."

Sebastian nodded, he himself smiling, "You choked yourself. Oh, young master, you silly little thing! Perhaps I should keep my eye on you for the time being. You really worry me too much."

"You aren't worried. Leave me alone…"

"Oh, but young master, I am! You're my master; I'm always worried about you. You always seem to do something when I'm not around watching you."

"…"

"For now, I'm just thrilled you came clean. Young master, you must take care of yourself!"

"…Leave me alone, Sebastian…"

"I can't, young master. Look at me."

I was starting to wish I never decided to tell him as I lifted my head to stare at him. To confide myself to a servant was completely ludicrous and unheard of. Oh, how I would become a joke to everyone in England. Sebastian smiled, "Now, young master, I'm only going to tell you once and that's it."

"Thank god, I don't want to hear you lecture me again."

"I lecture you because I have to. Now, doing things like choking yourself is very dangerous. You could really damage the chords in your throat and even kill yourself."

"How, Sebastian? Please inform me so I'll know better next time." I said, being completely sarcastic and rolling my eyes, "Please save me the sarcasm and listen. When you apply pressure on your throat, you're not only damaging, you're causing less oxygen to get to your brain. You're brain is in control of everything, but it can't function at all without oxygen. Without oxygen, you pass out or have a black out. Unless you don't have someone there to awaken you, the results can be fatal."

"…Have you ever tried it, Sebastian?"

He then laughed, laughed hard and shook his head, "No, young master. People who do such things are just so naïve and will do the most dangerous of things to gain attention or popularity. I find those kind of people to be a bit immature myself, but young master, knowing that you have done it, my, my."

"What, Sebastian?"

"It certainly tells me how childish you really are and ESPECIALLY informs me that I must teach you about the dangers of the world."

"Will you please shut up?!"

----

END X3 Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. D R O W N I N G

Chapter 5: Drowning

----

Hello, everyone =) Here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy reading it.

This chapter isn't really like my previous chapters. It has its heartfelt moments. Mostly with Ciel and Elizabeth and of course, Sebastian and Ciel XD

----

"SHIERUUUUUUUUUU!~" Pink bows wildly bounced as Elizabeth clung tightly to my neck, near close to choking me. Unannounced and yet the little girl was there in my study, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before she let loose of the death grip. This girl really needed to calm herself. Perhaps I should start locking my study door…too bad, she'd break the door off its' hinges.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to relieve myself of the migraine I had had all day, "What is it, Elizabeth?" I asked her. She pouted and began to play with a few strands of my hair that always seemed to stick out even if brushed multiple times, "Shieru, do you not remember? You promised we'd go on a boat ride today…" I sighed, letting my risen hand drop on top of my paperwork. This poor girl, this poor fiancée of mine. I want her to be happy, yes. Very much, I wish for her happiness, but she definitely won't find it with me, "Did I? I don't remember such a silly thing."

"Shieru, it's not silly at all!" Elizabeth pouted as she grabbed both my hands and yanked me from my armchair, inevitably knocking the pen I was holding, "come on, Shieru! Let's go for a boat ride. I think getting outside would be good for you. I mean, look, Shieru! It's so nice outside. Nice and warm! It's a perfect day to go boat riding. We can have Sebastian pack us a lunch, too."

Elizabeth had been one to always want to do something that involved going outside. If I wasn't so overwhelmed with work, then perhaps going for a boat ride would be a good idea, but work came first. Someone had to keep an eye on the progress of the Funtom Company. It'd be tragic if something went wrong and I wasn't there to fix it. Perhaps, though, just this once, I'd give Elizabeth want she wanted. Sitting back down in my armchair, I closed my eyes, stacking my papers neatly, "Of course, Elizabeth. We'll go for a boat ride. If I promised you already, then there's not much I can do but comply."

"Yay! Thank you, Shieru!"

I sighed, but spread a small smile across my face. This was the least I could do.

----

Of course Sebastian had to go with us. Elizabeth and I were only children and a grown-up had to be there, but this was ridiculous. Not only Sebastian, but Finni, Maylene, and Bard were piled into the boat as well. I had no idea how that happened. I think I was tricked into saying it was okay or maybe it was Sebastian who pointed out that leaving the three of them alone would be dangerous. I could tell Sebastian hated this with a burning passion.

"This is not going to work out. Someone needs to get out. There isn't enough room." I had spoke out, trying my best to find a small space that I could call mine. Elizabeth was sitting right on my lap and quite frankly, it was really uncomfortable.

"But, bocchan, how is anyone going to be able to get off the boat when we're away from the bank?" Maylene had asked, her voice sort of stuttering, "Jump in the water and swim to the bank. I really don't care anymore. This is ridiculous!" I could hear Sebastian chuckle as I tried my best to ease Elizabeth off of me without knocking her off the boat. From far away, the boat looked large enough for all six of us, but once we piled onto it, it seemed way too small for anyone's comfort.

"I agree! Finni, get out!" Bard said, he too in quite the predicament since both Maylene and Finni had found refuge by clinging to Bard's arm to keep the boat in balance, "Why me?" Finni whimpered as he tried to move into another position, thus making the boat rock a bit. I tightly held Elizabeth to me to keep her safe and Sebastian held me down with one hand, "Finni! Stop that!" I blurted out, ordering Bard to keep him down.

When the boat was in a comfortable position, I loosened my hold on Elizabeth and Sebastian loosened his hold me, eyeing the three idiots on the other side of the boat, "You three. Stop moving. Don't even breathe!" All three nodded, tightly clinging to each other. I shook my head and smirked, now trying again to ease Elizabeth away. She was light, so moving her wouldn't make a difference. Finally having her a bit away from me, I could breathe easily, but I still held her by the shoulders, "Sebastian, I think we can go a bit farther now," I said and just like that, Sebastian began to pull us along the water.

----

At first, the ride was very peaceful. Elizabeth looked around at the greenery, a huge smile planted there. Sometimes, her smile made me feel different things. I was envious of her happiness. How she was so carefree sometimes and then I felt happy knowing she was able to even smile around me.

As time passed, something had caught Finni's eye in the water and like the little curious kid he was, he immediately reached out to grab whatever the item that was distracting him was, thus making the boat rock violently, "Finni! Stop that!" I yelled, trying my best to keep the boat from flipping over. Obviously, the violent jerk made Bard and Maylene jerk, too because once Finni dove forward, those two also jumped and that only made the rocking worse, "Shieru!" I heard Elizabeth scream as she grabbed onto my arms to keep me steady, but in a matter of seconds, she and I were both in the water.

----

It was really strange as I was staring above, Elizabeth tightly secured within my arms, she, tightly clinging to me. At first, I didn't know what had happened. For a minute, I thought we were still on the boat, but I couldn't remember it being this cold. It then dawned on me. Elizabeth and I were drifting farther and farther from the surface and just like that, I panicked. Elizabeth tugged at my arms, trying her best to swim the both of us to the surface, but she was nowhere near strong enough. I took a hold of her other hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it, then, I let her go. I, drifting below and she, drifting above.

I was suddenly reminded that this was oddly correct. Elizabeth was bound to go above while I went below. It seemed perfect. I watched Elizabeth drift away from me, away from my reach, I could see her lips move, she was screaming out to me, but there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes, my arms extended, not knowing what I was really reaching out for. However, I could feel something grab me, large warm hands encircled me and jolted upwards, heading straight to the surface.

----

Warmth was the first thing I felt as I was met with air. I breathed heavily, coughing and hearing my name being called and like that, those same large hands placed me inside the boat once again, "Oh Shieru! Are you alright?" I nodded, opening my eyes, the light hurting me a bit and sending jolts of pain to my head. I was then covered with something. A coat, I think and I raised my head, to see Sebastian soaking wet and breathing heavily as well, "Young master, are you alright?" He asked me. I could nothing but nod, "You came for me…" I said softly, making Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise, "Of course! Why would I not come after you, young master?"

"…No, you came after me. You saved me."

"Young master, of course I would come after you."

"…"

"You're my young master. There's no way I would never come after you."

"…" I smiled, then. Smiled at my butler as he fixed my wet bangs, "Sebastian, if I were to jump back in, would you come after me, then?" I asked. He smiled as well and kneeled, a hand upon his heart, "Of course, young master. However, I strongly advise you don't jump back in. The water is too cold for swimming."

Everyone then laughed and Sebastian guided us back to the bank. We all went back to the mansion and that night, all of us surrounded ourselves with tea and cakes.


	6. Schizophrenia

Chapter 6: Schizophrenia

Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry for the late update. I have lacked the inspiration for another chapter completely and had my actual home computer crash on me. Today, however, I'm not feeling so well and I was scanning through an old story that I was writing and immediately got an idea for my next chapter of SCARY SCARY SCARY. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to those who reviewed. I feel like I've been depriving those who have read my story. I'm very sorry. However, I enjoy reading all the reviews. I appreciate the time you put into even saying anything about it. I also appreciate the advice some have given me. I really, really appreciate it.

Anyway, this chapter is the last. For those who have favorited, alerted, and also reviewed, I'm deeply thankful and hope to see you all with another story that will be ten times better than this. Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone.

Also, let me make this clear, this chapter doesn't suggest or state that Ciel suffers through Schizophrenia. No, he doesn't. This is just in the recesses of my brain and makes me wonder what kind of person he would be if he wore to suffer through the disease. Please don't take this seriously, just think about it. That's what this whole story is, anyway. Just a bunch of thoughts that I had thought about and decided to write in my own perspective. This was just plain curiosity on my part.

----

_I see things that aren't there, but __are__ there. There talking to me. Talking with loud voices and demanding tones. They're there. Haunting and telling me to do things that I know, deep down, are wrong. The white clad men tell me that it's better that I never go outside without supervision. Why am I being treated so? I'm not a child, yet I'm treated as such. The voices tell me that I'm better off on my own, that I don't need anyone. Sometimes I wonder if the voices I hear tell the truth. I think to myself, since I have enough time in the world. I think to myself deeply, __**"Get out. Get out. Get out! Get out!! GET OUT!!!"**___

_The church bells are ringing. I see the angels dancing in the sunlight, their wings glistening like stars in the early morning. I smile, hugging my legs tightly to my chest as I watch them. I find it rather amusing that a church is right next to a hospital. Did they do that on purpose? The bells ring loudly, vibrating my ear drums, surely making them bleed. I feel safe and content. Let me stay here for another while. Don't take me back in the white room. Let me stay here. ___

_The voices are coming back; they're much stronger than before. They're telling me to jump. They're saying that if I jump, I could join those radiant angels. I could finally know the happiness that I had been deprived of. Should I believe them? Actually, the better question is, will I believe them? I tightly hug my head, my eyes shut and my ears clamped within my arms. That doesn't stop the voices, __"Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. JUMP!"_

_STOP IT!!___

_Please stop...please make them go away. I don't like them. They frighten and haunt me while I'm awake and asleep. Please tell them to go away! I just want them to leave me alone!! ___

_I can see the angels again, but this time, their wings are covered with black soot. Had they been burned? The smell is intoxicating and dangerous. It burns the inside of my mouth and the taste is revolting. Why are they smiling, though? Why are they still dancing, though? Aren't they sad? They can't fly anymore. Shouldn't they be sad? I hear the laughter. I can feel the torturous pain. It hurts. It's making me breathe heavily and quick. It's making me sick and sweat. It's making me sick. My god...__  
_  
_SAVE ME!!_

~*~*~

_The medication they give me, it makes me tired and I sleep all day. While I sleep, I can see the people inside my mind, the voices. They are all covered head to toe in white and they stand in a circle around me. They all have friendly faces, but their gloved hands are red and they drip. With what, though? Candle wax. That's the red color. It's candle wax._ _Doesn't it harm the skin, though? I had once heard that candle wax could soften the skin. However, the softer it is, the weaker. The wax is dripping to the ground and created little holes in the checkered black and burgundy floor_. _It contrasts so well. ___

_All these dreams I see. I feel as though I'm actually there. The energy in those dreams...like lightening striking the body numerous times. Electric shockwaves making the heart beat vigorously inside that cage of bones. What a wonderful and terrifying feeling!_

_Although I'm here in this room, all by myself, my thoughts and those voices keep me company. They're saying someone's name. I know this person. Quite well, in fact. The only thing I can tell myself and to calm those loud demands is that I'll go see this person. How, I do not know._

_Soon, I would be taken away, I heard a doctor say to another. There is nothing that can be done to save my mind. It's too corrupted they say. What does corrupted mean? It means too distorted, too alien, too…different. I'm different; I'm not like everyone else. All my life, I had thought, "No, you're not different at all, you're the sane one. Those white clad men are the ones that are corrupted! Don't ever let them touch you! Don't ever let them tell you what you are or aren't!" Perhaps that is so; perhaps I should do something about this. I don't want to die and I don't want to join those angels. Those angels are getting annoying and I can't stand them anymore. I can't stand the voices and I can't stand the violent outbursts I sometimes go through. I'm tired of everyone coming in my room and taking me away, throwing me on a cold silver table so they can take blood samples and question me to see whether or not I'm still thinking about the same thing as yesterday. _

_Yesterday, I did something. I vaguely remember, but I did something. The only thing I can recall from yesterday was being taken by both of my arms and thrown against a wall. I had read somewhere that doctors weren't supposed to treat patients like that. Doctors had to understand one's condition and be completely cautioned. They had to know what to do when something dangerous happens. What had I done? Did I stab a doctor with something? If I had, I didn't mean to. If the doctor was putting too much pressure on me, I would get scared and act without thinking of the consequences. _

_Someone help me…_

_I was given a black book today. A black book with nothing written in it. The doctor who gave it to me told me that it was a journal and that I could write whatever I wished inside it. He promised me that no one would read it for it was my privacy. Did I thank him? I wrote inside that black book everyday and here I am now, writing in it. Can I ask you something, journal? What do you think of me? Do you like or hate me? I treat you with the upmost care and my handwriting is eligible so you can read over my thoughts and think to yourself, "This kid is strange," or, "this kid should be killed." You're my only friend in the world, journal. Stay with me forever. _

_My time has almost come to an end. Here I am, journal, writing inside of you for the last time. I want to make this very clear, journal, you and only you will remain my friend. Everyone and everything else is nothing to me. The voices are now no longer company, they are now an annoyance and are no longer welcome. You, my beloved journal, are the only kind of friend I ever had and I wish to also write down that you will be taken and read by the doctors who had treated me all these years. They will finally know what I dealt with. The mental disease I had come to acquire before ever being thrown in his insane asylum will always remain inside of you. All of this private content will remain with you journal and you will know no one except me. You will only remember the insane child that was smart and knew what life was really like. How it treated people like me. Life for you, journal, you're life is just as screwed up as mine._

_Time to go._

_----_

___I had done research on Schizophrenia before and had found the disease to be quite intriguing. _

___The journal to which Ciel is talking about, well, it's obvious that the journal is you. _

___**A Bit of History:**____ Schizophrenia is a mental disorder in which it's hard to decipher between real and fantasy. People with Schizophrenia can suffer through both positive and negative symptoms in a matter of a few seconds. Symptoms can include hearing voices, lack of emotion, hallucinations, distorted thoughts, and racing thoughts. Since Schizophrenia currently can't be diagnosed through labs, tests, and such. A psychiatrist usually comes to the diagnosis based on clinically symptoms and only a psychiatrist can decide a treatment plan._

___Schizophrenia literally means, "splitting of the mind" _

___Thank you for reading the last chapter. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. Until next time!_

___Miss Malice Alice_


End file.
